Who Wouldn't Love You?
by Rayne Viridian
Summary: "In this world, overflowing with people, I can't believe that there's not one person out there who wouldn't love Saki." It seemed like such an absurd prayer. I thought that some prayers could never be answered... Tohru/Saki


**Warning: Femslash. If this bothers you, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan!" Tohru Honda called to her best friends as she ran up to them, followed by a sulky Kyo Sohma.

Saki Hanajima turned, and as usual, her heart sped up a little at the sight of the cheerful brunette. Arisa Uotani smirked, looking Kyo up and down.

"Why so down, Kyon? Did Prince Charming beat you again?" she teased.

"That's none of your business, Yankee!" Kyo shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Arisa flipped her blond hair over a shoulder. She turned to Tohru. "What's up, Tohru?"

"We're going to the beach this weekend! And Shigure-san said I could invite you two!" Tohru announced cheerfully, while Kyo groaned inwardly. As the Cat, he hated the notion of water.

"What's wrong, Kyon? Scared of the ocean?" Arisa grinned.

While Kyo yelled back, Tohru said to Saki, "I'll wear the pink swimsuit you got me! I only wore it once before."

Saki blushed, imagining Tohru in the swimsuit. She shook off the vision.

"Yes, I'd love to see it." She smiled and Tohru smiled back.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Kyo dragged Tohru off to their room while Arisa and Saki trailed behind.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Kyo in swimming shorts?" Saki asked slyly.

Arisa blushed pink. "As if! The very image disturbs me!"

Saki smiled to herself. Whenever Kyo was around, she sensed waves from Arisa that suggested she liked him more than she let on. She thought about mentioning she got similar waves from Kyo, but decided it'd be more enjoyable to watch them figure it out themselves.

* * *

Ever since Saki was born, she had the strange power to hear the voices of peoples' hearts. It was too much for her to take, and she often stayed inside the house, where the only voices were that of her very supportive family. Her younger brother Megumi also had similar psychic abilities. When Saki started school, classmates teased her, calling her a witch because she was emotionless and silent. It escalated one afternoon when a boy forced her to eat a live newt. Furious, Saki wished the boy would die. The boy collapsed, and had to be sent to the hospital. Saki started wearing black and distanced herself even more from her peers, believing she didn't deserve life after wishing for someone else's death.

In middle school a group of girls attempted to madden her into sending out poison waves by burning her arm. After this, her parents moved the family and Saki transferred to a new school where nobody knew her past. Still, she did not lower the barrier she had put up between herself and others. On her first day there she met polite, ditzy Tohru Honda and her best friend, recovering delinquent Arisa Uotani. They welcomed her to eat lunch with them, and against her judgement, Saki did. They dubbed her "Hana-chan". At the end of the day, they bid her goodbye, and the next morning, they greeted her. They quickly became a trio, and for the first time, Saki was happy.

One day a girl asked her if it was true she almost killed a boy. The girl continued to talk about other things her friend told her about Saki, who didn't hear her, for she was dwelling on the word _kill. _Accidentally, she caused a sharp pain in the girl's head. Frightened, Saki ran out of the classroom, followed by Tohru and Arisa. She tried to push them away, scared she'd hurt them, but Tohru took her hands and tearfully begged her to stay. She did.

But it wasn't until Kyoko died and Tohru went to live with the Sohmas that Saki realized she was in love with Tohru. The jealousy she felt when she saw her laughing and walking with one of the Sohmas was too great to pass off as platonic. She hated the thought of Tohru falling for one of the Sohma boys and leaving her behind. She recalled what her brother said some years ago:

_"In this world, overflowing with people, I can't believe that there's not one person out there who wouldn't love Saki."_

If that was true, then why didn't the one she love return her feelings?

* * *

**A/N: This was short because it's late as I write this. If you liked it so far, leave a review(if you want). This will mostly focus on the main pairing, but will also follow Kyo/Arisa. It may be just me, but I always thought their constant bickering was a good case of BST.**


End file.
